


5am surprises

by nerdreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdreid/pseuds/nerdreid
Summary: based of this anon on tumblr "Prompt: Luke and Spencer come to work and meet everybody in the conference room, but before they can start the briefing someone notices the ring on Luke's left hand that wasn't there the day before..;)"





	

It was five o'clock in the morning when Reid and Alvez walked through the glass doors in the direction of the conference room. They had just gotten a text from Garcia, there was a case, and it couldn’t wait till a reasonable time.

Often they purposely didn’t arrive at the same moment, but Luke was staying at Spencer’s this night and it was way to early to think properly. The couple were hiding their relationship for over a year now, not because they were ashamed, but relationships in the workplace are not allowed by regulations. Plus, knowing the team, they’d tease them constantly.

“Ah, there they are”, Rossi stated when Spencer and Luke stepped into the room.

JJ looked a little surprised, “you guys look pretty asleep. In need of coffee?”  
The two just nodded. They had a pretty exiting evening, and that caused missing some valuable hours of sleep.

She distributed the cups of coffee which were standing in the middle of the table over the team, and turned herself to Reid, who sat down next to her. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but your cardigan is inside-out”, JJ whispered.

Reid was obviously embarrassed and awkwardly took it off to put it back on the right way, with everyone looking at him. That’s when something else caught Prentiss’s attention.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “is that a ring?”. That was odd, Reid has never worn a ring before. Then she looked over at Alvez, who looked pretty shocked. He had a ring on his finger too, which definitely wasn’t there the day before. Spencer and Luke exchanged a worried look. After last nights events, they had totally forgotten to take the rings off before work. What now?

“Woah, woah, hold up. What am I seeing right here?”, Garcia exclaimed.

At this point, all heads were turned to the two men. They didn’t know what to do. Complete silence filled the room, the only noise was the monitor buzzing in the background.

Prentiss broke the silence, “is there something you guys are not telling me about?”

Spencer let out a trembling sigh, “look, we- we were going to tell you but um- we- …I-”

“We got engaged yesterday.” Luke interrupted him.

Garcia eyes widened, “you WHAT??”

The other team members look back and forth at each other, expressions showing something along the lines of ‘did you know?’.

Rossi turned to Alvez, “for how long?”

“A year…”

“And you kept it all a secret, for a year?”, JJ asked, seemingly hurt.

Reid spoke softly, “I was afraid it wasn’t allowed.”

“Oh Reid… that rule is outdated. Of course you are allowed to have relationships, we will always support you.” Prentiss reassured him.

Slowly everyone’s faces changed from shocked to delighted. Lewis was the first to congratulate them, “I’m so happy for you guys!”

The couple both stared at the table, now smiling. “Thank you”

The tension was broken, and now everyone was congratulating them and hugging.

“I’m expecting a wedding invitation soon. And if I might suggest a location, I have a mansion”, Rossi told them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! english is not my first language, so there are probably some mistakes in this. please feel free to correct me! my tumblr is @nerdreid, if you want to send me ideas :)


End file.
